SeoEXO FF-Indo Glare Chapter 1
by SeoNamHanHae
Summary: Apa pendapat pertama yang muncul dalam benak kalian tentang arwah yang gentayangan? Apa pendapat kalian jika arwah itu baik hati? Apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu merupakan sahabat seorang Seo Joo Hyun yang diketahui memiliki kelebihan dalam hal di luar akal sehat manusia? Dan apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu memiliki kembaran jahat?


Title: Glare..

Author: Nam

Cast: Seo Joo Hyun SNSD  
Xi Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zhi Tao, Zhang Yi Xing  
Do Kyung Soo, Oh Se Hoon, Kim Jong In [Seohyun's bestfriend]  
Kim Joon Myun, Byun Baek Hyun [student's]  
Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok [Seohyun's step brother's]  
Park Chan Yeol, Glare (OC) [Seohyun's last bestfriend]

Other Cast: Kim Shin Young [Seohyun's eomma]  
Clay [Glare twin's]  
and other ghost or human (?)..

Genre: Horror, Bloody, Friendship, Family, little bit Romance

Length: Chapter

Rating: T

A/N: mian gak banyak update fanfic kemarin huhu  
kemarin modemnya russsaaakkk! Kesel kan? -.-  
di fanfic ini juga member EXO nya ga semua jadi main cast ne.. :)  
ya udah deh.. happy reading chingu~

_~Glare.. Chapter 1~_

Apa pendapat pertama yang muncul dalam benak kalian tentang arwah yang gentayangan? Apa pendapat kalian jika arwah itu baik hati? Apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu merupakan sahabat seorang Seo Joo Hyun yang diketahui memiliki kelebihan dalam hal di luar akal sehat manusia? Dan apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu memiliki kembaran jahat?

Seo Joo Hyun, atau yang akrab dipanggil Seohyun ini memanglah seorang yeoja. Tapi.. jangan salah! Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang mempunyai kelebihan di luar nalar manusia. Dia dapat berkontak langsung dengan alam ghaib. Dia mempunyai kelebihan itu sejak menginjak bangku SD. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok yeoja dengan baju seragamnya dan rambut yang terurai begitu saja saat dia menginjak bangku SMA. Yeoja itulah yang menarik perhatian Seohyun, karena yeoja itu selalu mengikuti Seohyun kemana pun. Tapi, semenjak Seohyun pindah ke Seoul tepatnya pindah sekolah ke Care University dia mengalami suatu kejanggalan. Arwah yeoja yang biasa mengikutinya sekarang berubah. Arwah itu lebih.. berbeda. Hanya kata 'berbeda' lah yang berada di benak Seohyun. Tapi.. bukan Seohyun namanya jika dia diam begitu saja. Dia akan mencari tahu. Dia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi hal tersebut tentu saja dengan 7 sahabat namjanya.

**Seohyun POV**

Huwaaa~ kenapa sekolah ini begitu menyeramkan? Ha~ bahkan hawanya saja sudah tidak enak. Mengapa ibu menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Seoul tepatnya ke sekolah ini? Huft~ aku jadi berjauhan dengan Luhan, Kris, Tao, Lay, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin..

PUK

"permisi.. di sekolah ini dilarang melamun.." peringat seorang namja padaku. Dia tinggi, putih, tampan, dan.. seperti mirip seseorang.

TENG TENG

"sudah masuk.. kau murid baru yah? Kelasmu dimana? Biar ku antar.." ucap namja tersebut.

"eh? Oh.. ne.. aku Seohyun.. kelasku di—"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika sebuah bayangan melintas tepat di antara aku dan namja di hadapanku berdiri. Aku tentu merasa risih, tapi bagaimana lagi? Sekolah ini sudah di cap sebagai sekolah paling menyeramkan seantero Korea Selatan. Tapi, siswa yang sudah masuk sekolah ini dilarang mengundurkan diri atau nyawanya akan terancam!?

"kau.. kau tidak apa?" tanya namja di hadapanku.

Sesange~ aku masih melamun..

"mian.. kelasku di kelas bahasa 3.. bisa kau antarkan aku?" pintaku.

Dia tampak kaget ketika aku memberitahukan kelasku. Memangnya ada apa?

"a.. aku juga di kelas itu.. ya sudah.. kajja!" ucapnya sedikit gugup? Entahlah..

Namja itu berjalan mendahuluiku dengan sedikit tergesa. Memangnya guru disini datang tepat waktu? Aku pikir guru-guru disini akan datang terlambat karena sekolah ini begitu menyeramkan bukan?

BLAM

"annyeong~" sapa namja di depanku.

Eoh? Sudah sampai?

"eh? Kau tidak menyapa?" herannya.

"eh? Eh iya.. annyeonghaseyo~" ucapku ramah tapi…. Tidak ada yang menjawab maupun memperhatikanku. Tapi, aku melihat 2 orang namja melirikku dengan sinis. Ah tidak! Hanya namja itu saja! Namja yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat ke hitaman dan sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, kanan dan kiri.. tapi NOL!

"silahkan duduk Joohyun~ eh.. Seohyun.." ucap namja yang mengantarku tadi.

Cham! Kenapa dia tahu nama panggilanku dari Chanyeol dan Glare? Tadi kan.. aku tidak memberitahukan nama lengkapku padanya.. Apa dia sepertiku?

TAP

"annyeonghaseyo anak-anak.."

Omo~ seonsaengnim..

"kau jangan duduk dulu.. kau murid pindahan itu kan?" tanya saem yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasku.

"eh.. em.. ne.." jawabku gugup.

Hampir saja aku harus duduk di bangku sebelah namja yang menatapku sinis.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu.." titah saem.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mengambil posisi. Sekarang aku berada tepat di hadapan semua murid kelas ini. Hanya satu murid yang aku curigai. Dia itu seorang yeoja.. tapi.. dia seperti…..

"GLARE!" teriak semua murid histeris.

Aku panik. Ada apa?

"seonsaengniiiimmm!" pekik semua murid yeoja.

"argh~ sakitt.. seon-saeng-niiiim.."

Aku melihat namja yang tadi melihatku sinis sedang… DITARIK OLEH YEOJA YANG KU CURIGAI? Dia.. HANTU?! *caps lock jebol pemirsah , serasa dengerin Ar**n Nightmare ahaha.. .

"semuanya harap ke depan!" teriak saem panik.

Aku ikut panik. Aku mencoba untuk membantu saem dalam mengarahkan para murid terutama murid yeoja yang hanya 2 orang saja!

Aku mendekat ke arah hantu yang di sebut Glare.. tunggu! GLARE?!

"argh~ ah~ saaaaeeemm.. aku.. ber-dar-ah~" ucap namja yang ditarik Glare.

Aku segera mendekat kembali.

"aku mohon lepaskan namja ini!" teriakku.

_"aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Dia korbanku!"_

"lepaskan dia!" bentakku. Aku berada jauh dari meja namja itu. Aku masih belum cukup mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

_"kau ingat aku Joohyun?"_

Mataku membelalak. Joohyun? Apa dia… ah andwaeyo!

_"kau tidak ingat?! Aku akan mengingatkanmu.."_

SRET

"ah~" jerit namja yang tadi meminta pertolongan saem.

BUGH

"aw~" ringisku.

_"tunggu aku esok hari Joohyun-ah.."_

Aku tidak bisa bangun. Tubuhku sangat perih. Punggungku sangat sakit seperti retak tulangnya. Hantu itu menghilang. Semua makhluk di kelas ini mendekat ke arahku dan namja tadi yang disakiti.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya saem khawatir.

"gwaenchan..ha~" ucapku lirih.

"saaeem! Baekhyun berdaraaah!" teriak seorang yeoja.

Aku berusaha berdiri untuk melihat keadaan namja tadi. Benar saja. Wajahnya penuh goresan dan goresan itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Tubuhnya pun begitu. Ha~ pasti sangat perih dan jijik.

"kalau begitu bawa Baekhyun dan kau.. namamu siapa?"

Saem bertanya padaku. Tepatnya bertanya namaku.

"Seohyun saem.." ucapku.

"nah! Bawa Baekhyun dan Seohyun ke UK—"

"hajima! Bukankah ada peralatan UKS di kelas kita saem?" tanya yeoja yang tadi berteriak karena Baekhyun terluka.

"ah benar! Tolong ambilkan yah Chanyeol!" titah saem pada namja tinggi yang tadi bertemu denganku.

"baik saem!" jawabnya tegas.

Aku pun dibantu untuk berdiri oleh saem dan yeoja satunya lagi.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengobatiku. Dia lembut sangatt lembut.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingku.

"ini sangat perih kau tahu?" ucapnya sinis.

"ha~ kau ini.. sakit seperti ini saja sinisss! Bagaimana kalau sehat?" ucapku.

Menyebalkan sekali namja ini!

"aw~ ya! Pelan-pelan Joonmyun!" bentak Baekhyun pada sahabatnya. Yah~ itu menurut pandanganku.

"mian Baek.." ucap Joonmyun merasa bersalah.

"ya sudah.. hari ini kita tidak belajar dulu ne.." ucap saem.

"tapi saem.. sudah satu minggu ini kita tidak belajar penuh saem.." ucap yeoja yang membantuku tadi. [baca : membantu memberdirikan Seohyun]

"memangnya.. dia.. itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan datar.

Semuanya sontak memandangku.

"dia itu.. arwah gentayangan.. dia memiliki kepribadian ganda" ucap Baekhyun disertai anggukan saem dan murid lainnya.

"kepribadian—" ucapanku terpotong oleh bayangan yeoja tadi.

"ganda?" lanjutku.

"ne.. dia terkadang baik dan juga terkadang jahat" jelas Joonmyun.

"hah? Maksudnya?"

Aku bertanya kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"sudahlah.. jangan dibahass! Nanti dia datang lagi" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"ha~ kau ingin mati yah?" tanyaku.

"yak!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

Hihihi~ lucu juga Baekhyun ini..

"ya sudah! Kalau begitu kalian pulang saja.." ucap saem.

"ha~ baik saem" ucap semua murid lesu kecuali aku yang hanya diam saja memandangi kursi di pojok kanan belakang dekat jendela yang menghubungkan dunia luar dan kelas ini.

"kau tidak akan pulang?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"ah iya! Aku akan pulang kok!" ucapku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berdiri dan aku meringis cukup keras.

"kau ini.. sudah tahu kakimu berdarah.." celetuk seorang namja dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Awas saja kau!

**Author POV**

Seohyun dan murid kelas bahasa 3 pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kemana arah Seohyun pulang. Seohyun tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur yang cukup mewah tapi, di sekeliling rumah tersebut banyak gedung tua kosong dan gelap. Chanyeol tahu asal mula gedung-gedung itu, suasana gedung itu, dia sangat mengetahuinya.

BLAM

"aku pulaaangg!" teriak Seohyun ketika memasuki rumahnya. Kesan pertama Seohyun saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri adalah SEPI dan MENYERAMKAN. Memang, semua anggota keluarga Seohyun memiliki kelebihan sepertinya.. tapi itu dulu sebelum kehadiran Kim Shin Young dan kedua kakak lelaki tirinya yang bernama Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok yang menambah legenda untuk kelebihan seperti Seohyun. Ibu tirinya, Jong Dae dan Min Seok pun memang mempunyai kelebihan seperti Seohyun. Tidak semua pendapat orang benar tentang saudara tiri atau ibu tiri bahwa mereka jahat. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka bertiga sangat baik dan sayang terhadap Seohyun yang sudah hidup sendiri semenjak kematian ayahnya 1 tahun yang lalu.

"eh kau sudah pulang? Hyuuunnggg! Uri Seohyun sudah pulaaaangg!" teriak Minseok atau yang akrab dipanggil Xiumin.

"oppa! Tahu tidak? Aku libur hari ini!" ucap Seohyun girang.

"loh?" kaget Xiumin.

"kau tidak belajar? Begitu?" tanya Chen yang ikut berkumpul dengan kedua adiknya.

"ne! aku tidak belajar!" ucap Seohyun.

"ha~ aku ingin sekolah juga.. tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat.. sekolahmu itu menyeramkan" ucap Xiumin sembari bergidik ngeri.

"sst"

Chen hanya menyenggol lengan Xiumin yang berada tepat di samping kanannya.

"oh ya.. eomma mana?" tanya Seohyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"ya ya ya~ kakimu kenapa? Dan.. omo~ badanmu kenapa? Seperti baru—"

"terjatuh dari lantai 10!" ucap Xiumin melanjutkan ucapan Chen.

"ani! Hanya kecelakaan kecil" ucap Seohyun sembari menampilkan senyumannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"oh.. ya sudah.. kau istirahat dulu saja sana!" ucap Chen.

"ne oppa!" ucap Seohyun.

"eh Xiu! Antarkan Seohyun ke kamarnya! Aku ingin keluar sebentar" titah Chen.

"baik hyung!"

Xiumin pun menuntun Seohyun ke kamarnya.

Setelah Xiumin keluar dari kamar Seohyun, Seohyun segera meraih telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya yang tertinggal saat dia hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"yeobseyo Kris"

_"eoh? Museun mariya Hyun?"_

"begini.. aku butuh bantuan kalian!"

_"eoh? Maksudmu?"_

"aish! Sudahlah! Kau sedang bersama mereka?"

_"mereka? Mereka.. em.. eoh! ne! kita sedang berkumpul, ada apa?"_

"loud speaker!"

TET

_"HYUUUUNNN!"_

"yak! Jangan manja!"

_"kami hanya rindu padamu Hyuuunn"_

"ya Oh Sehun! Kau berani juga mengucapkan kata RINDU"

_"ha~ kata rindu itu dariku Hyun!"_

"halo Xi Luhaaannn.. eh iya aku hampir saja lupa"

_"apa?"_

"aku butuh bantuan kalian!"

_"bantuan apa?"_

"cepat kalian kemari! Aku butuh kalian!"

_"baiklah.. tapi apa?"_

"begini.. ha~ sulit dijelaskan! Sudah! Pokoknya malam ini kalian sudah ada di rumahku arra?"

_"rumahmu dimana?"_

"hash! Nanti aku kirim lewat pesan elektronik saja! Pai pai~"

BEEP

Apa yang akan dilakukan Seohyun bersama ke 7 sahabat namjanya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan hantu itu atau…? Entahlah.

Dan.. apa ke 7 sahabat Seohyun akan datang tepat waktu? Mungkin inilah awal dari cerita menegangkan ini.

**Sehun POV**

"untuk apa Seohyun menyuruh kita ke Seoul huh?" kesalku. Padahal kami baru saja libur sekolah 1 hari.

"ya Oh Sehun! China dan Korea kan tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.." ucap Luhan.

Ha~ dia selalu membela kekasihnya itu.. huft!

"sudahlah! Kemasi barang-barang kalian.. kalian ke bandara duluan saja" ucap Kris.

"mwo? Ya! Kita kan harus bersama" ucap Tao.

"benar! Lagipula.. kita belum meminta izin pada guru" ucap Kai.

"benar Kris!" ucapku dan Lay bersamaan.

"tenang.. aku dan Kris yang akan meminta izin pada guru" ucap Kyungsoo disertai anggukan Kris.

"ya sudah! Lalu tiketnya?" tanyaku.

"aku sudah pesan 2 menit yang lalu… sudah cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian!" ucap Kris.

"ha~ baiklah.." ucap kami ex Kyungsoo dan Kris.

**Author POV**

Seoul 10 A.M. KST

Sementara sahabat Seohyun sedang berkemas untuk ke Seoul, Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan asal-usul rumah Seohyun. Chanyeol pun memang mempunyai kelebihan seperti Seohyun, bahkan sangat mirip.

"rumah itu.. sejak kapan ada rumah itu? Setahuku, rumah itu sudah dihancurkan 2 tahun yang lalu" gumam Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan rumah Seohyun dari kejauhan agar dia tidak bertemu para makhluk ghaib di gedung tua sekeliling rumah Seohyun.

WUSS

"ha! Apa itu?! Aku harus pergi!" ucap Chanyeol panik agar dia tidak menjadi korban selanjutnya di gedung tua itu.

Chanyeol pun kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah satu langkah ah tidak! Hampir satu langkah, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar pun terdengar memanggil nama Chanyeol.

_"Chan chan.. tolong akuuu~"_

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan… Glare! Sahabatnya!

_"Chan chan.. ini aku! Maafkan Clay.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mendekat ke arah Glare. Lebih dekat.

"aku tahu itu bukan kau, Glare.."

_"gomawo Chan chan.. aku janji akan menjaga Clay.. tapi—"_

"tapi apa Glare?"

_"kau tahu? Joohyun masih belum mengingat kita.."_

Nada suara Glare sangat sedih. Memang, sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu Seohyun alias Joohyun hilang setengah ingatannya terutama tentang masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol dan Glare.

"aku bisa mengembalikan ingatannya! Aku berjanji!" ucap Chanyeol. Air matanya hampir jatuh, tapi dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Glare.

_"gomawo Chan chan.. sampai jumpaaa~"_

"aku berjanji Glare!" gumam Chanyeol.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi pijakannya. Seorang yeoja separuh baya hanya dapat mendelik kesal melihat adanya Chanyeol di dekat rumahnya. Dia pun sempat melihat arwah Glare.

**Chanyeol POV**

Chanyeol House 11 A.M. KST

"huft~ lelah sekali…"

Tidak ada kata penyambutan dari arwah itu. Mana mereka semua?

_"Chanyeoooolll!"_

"nah nah nah! Darimana kalian semua huh? Kenapa telat sekali kalimat penyambutannya?"

_"maaf Chanyeol.. tadi kami dihukum oleh ketua.."_ ucap Scrout.

"ha~ aku tidak akan mengerti maksud kalian.. oh ya! Kalian kenal Glare atau Clay?"

_"huwaa~ kau tahu Glare dan Clay?"_ kaget Scrout dan Rider.

"memangnya kenapa?" ucapku dingin.

Yah begini lah aku.. Hidup sendiri ditemani 2 orang hantu yang aneh. Sifat mereka seperti casper lah kalau kalian ingin tahu.

_"ha~ kalau tidak salah.. Glare itu baik dan Clay itu jahat"_

Bagus! Aku kira si bodoh Rider akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

_"heh! Jangan sebut nama mereka lagi.. nanti kita dihukum ketua"_ bisik Scrout.

"heh! Kau ingin berbisik yah Scrout? Jangan terlalu keras!" ucapku.

Scrout hanya tersenyum garing. Bodoh!

"ya sudah! Aku ingin tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucapku. Kebiasaan mereka itu memang menggangguku saat aku tidur siang hanya untuk melihatku memainkan PSP ku.

_"baiklah…"_

"tumben sekali kalian baik hati.." ledekku.

_"ha~ ya sudah! Sana kau tidur!"_

Ahahaha.. hantu yang lucu dan menggemaskan bukan?

**Author POV**

Chanyeol memang hidup sendiri. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal akibat sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan oleh medis. Hal ini cukup membuat Chanyeol terpukul karena setelah kepergian orangtuanya, dia harus hidup seorang diri. Dia juga harus hidup tanpa kedua sahabat kecilnya di sampingnya.

Bagaimana keadaan ke 7 sahabat Seohyun?

Bandara Incheon 4 P.M. KST

"ha~ sampai juga kita di Seoul" ucap Luhan lega.

"benar! Tidak menyeramkan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"menyeramkan?" tanya semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"kan kata Seohyun.. Seoul menyeramkan" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"ah benar!"

"kajja! Kita harus cepat! Hari mulai gelap" ucap Kris.

Semuanya pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kris.. dimana rumah Seohyun?" tanya Sehun.

"ah iya! Telepon genggamku!" ucap Kris. Dia pun mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di sakunya. Dengan cepat, dia pun menyalakan telepon genggamnya yang tadi dia matikan saat di pesawat.

_'I sungan heart attack.. I shiganui kkeut—'_

"nah nah nah.. rumahku ada di jalan ***** no. 23 berwarna putih elegant" ucap Kris meng-eja kalimat di telepon genggamnya yang dikirimkan dari Seohyun.

"ya sudah! Kajja!" seru Luhan dan Tao bersamaan dengan semangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke alamat rumah Seohyun. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melewati wilayah gedung tua itu jika lewat pukul 12 siang.

"omo~ menyeramkan sekali daerah ini" ucap Lay.

"ha~ bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melayani daerah seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"ne.. tapi kita harus berhati-hati" peringat Kris.

"wuoh~ apa itu?" kaget Kai ketika melihat sebuah bayangan melewat tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di depannya.

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan raut panik.

"sudah aku bilang.. berhati-hati" ucap Kris.

"ayo!" ucap Luhan bernada sedikit panik dan…

WUSS

"aw~ dimana kita?" heran Sehun ketika melihat sekilingnya gelap sekali.

"Kaiiii! Luhaaannn!" teriak Sehun.

"kami disiniiii!" ucap Kai dan Luhan bersamaan karena jarak mereka berdekatan.

"dimana kita?" heran Kris.

"gelap~" ucap Tao.  
Mereka semua terpecah belah, terpencar. Hanya Kai dan Luhan lah yang berdekatan.

_"memang gelap dan menyeramkan bukan?"_

"aaaaaaa!" teriak Kris, Tao, Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo ketika melihat tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan darah segar dan mereka dikelilingi makhluk ghaib sebanyak… entahlah!

SRET

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Seohyun POV**

Seohyun House 7 P.M. KST

"oppa~! Dimana kalian?"

"ada apa Hyun?"

Ha~ aku kira mereka sedang di luar.

"teman-temanku.. apa mereka belum datang?" tanyaku.

"teman-temanmu? Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin.

"sahabatku" jelasku.

"hah? Memangnya mereka akan datang ke sini?" tanya Chen oppa. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"HAH? Yang benar?!" tanya Chen oppa. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi panik dan ketakutan?

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"ini kan sudah malam!" ucap Xiumin dengan nada cukup membentakku.

"geurae?"

"telepon temanmu sekarang juga!" titah Chen oppa dengan sedikit berteriak.

"tapi untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"kau tahu? Kita tidak boleh melewati gedung tua di sekililing rumah kita lewat dari pukul 12 siang Hyun!" ucap Chen oppa.

Aku sedikit terperanjat. Apa maksudnya?

"cepat telepon temanmu!" titah Xiumin.

Dengan panik aku menekan tombol cepat untuk menelepon Luhan.

TET

"ayolah Lu~ angkat teleponnya~" ucapku. Aku benar-benar panik. Tanganku gemetar.

BEEP

"tidak di angkat.. eotteokhae?" ucapku lirih pada kedua saudaraku.

"kita… susul mereka!" ucap Xiumin.

"XIU!" bentak Chen oppa.

"ayolah Hyuuung~ kita kan hebat!" ucap Xiumin.

"ya sudah ayo!" ucap Chen oppa. Mereka pun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu.

"aku ikut~!" teriakku.

"hajima! Kau disini saja!" ucap Chen oppa.

"tap—"

"ikuti perintahku!" bentaknya.

Aku hanya menunduk.

"kami pergi!" teriaknya.

"bagaimana ini? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" ucapku lirih. Tiba-tiba saja sinyal telepathy ku menyala. Aku pun berusaha menerimanya dengan sekuat tenaga karena sinyalnya sungguh lemah.

"eoh? Luhaaaannn"

_"Hyun.. kjskjksjk… tolong kamii!"_

"Lu~ kalian dimana?"

_"kami…kjksjsjkjskj… ah! Kau pergi ke gedung tua dekat rumahmu saja!"_

"baik!"

_"aaaaaaaaa!"_

KREK (?) *ceritanya suara pemutusan telepathy #Lol -.-

"omo~ ada apa dengan mereka semua tuhan? Oppa, maaf aku harus melanggar perintah oppa sekali ini saja" ucapku.

Aku pun mengambil peralatan dan segera memakai jaket hangat karena Seoul sangat dingin.

"semoga mereka baik-baik saja!"

TBC  
sebenernya genre nya kayak fantasy yah? Tau ah! Pusing kalau udah nentuin genre -.-  
please like or comment ne :)


End file.
